Winter Love
by Twilight Kisses
Summary: A collection of oneshots that follow the manga/anime canon involving the SakuraxSyaoran pairing and winter/holiday themes to go along with it! ratings may vary
1. First Snow

Hi there! First off I'd like to wish Happy Holidays to those who celebrate it. Since it's getting closer to the start of winter, I wanted to start another series of oneshots all based around winter/holiday themes that I've been thinking about for awhile. It's kind of like 'Summer Breeze' which I hope to pick up again next summer. I'm not sure how many will come about, but I hope you enjoy them :) Special thanks to CheeseyCraziness for Betaing!

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

---

Winter Love

First Snow

---

Sakura found herself beginning to doze off once more as her math teacher's voice droned on endlessly as the hour slowly passed. It was the last hour before the school day ended and the students would then clean up, but for the sixteen-year-old Cardcaptor, that time wouldn't come fast enough.

Just as her eyes closed and she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, she felt a small tap from behind, startling her. She cocked her head to the side to see Syaoran watching her with amusement. She blushed slightly and turned her attention back to the front of the room, where the teacher pointed to various formulas on the board. Her boyfriend always seemed to get some sort of amusement out of her. She could hear light giggling from the side and knew her best friend, Tomoyo**,** was in on that amusement as well.

She checked the clock to see that there were still 30 minutes remaining. Honestly, how slow could the time possibly be?! As it was, Syaoran would tutor this to her after school anyway since she wouldn't get it the first time with the way that she only paid half of the attention. Not more math! She wanted to pack up and leave already, but instead she turned her attention to the window that she sat next to. Ever since elementary, they'd always had the same seating arrangements throughout the years since the fourth grade, where Sakura would sit by the window, Tomoyo next to her on the other side and Syaoran behind her. She had missed the year that he had returned to Hong Kong and that seat had been empty, but now he was there to stay.

Her tired emerald eyes looked up at the grey clouds. It was the last week before Christmas and the start of winter vacation. Tomoeda was having warmer weatherthan usual, no thanks to global warming. They hadn't even had their first snow yet, which saddened her because Sakura loved the snow.

Finally the class was over and she could join Tomoyo and Chiharu for clean-up duty while Syaoran got dragged off by Yamazaki as usual. Today, the girls had to sweep the classroom floor and tidy up all the shelves**,** which wouldn't take long. Syaoran and Yamazaki were assigned for one of the hallways up stairs with a few other students.

"Are you tired, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo soft voice asked her as she swept up some papers to place in the recycling bin. "You were falling asleep and Li-kun had to tap you to get your attention back on the subject."

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's just that math is so boring... I don't understand it at all, so it just makes me sleepy!"

Tomoyo giggled, "Sakura-chan is lucky to have Li-kun to tutor her after school then."

Sakura blushed, "Ano...it's not fair to him though; I'm sure he has better things to be doing..."

"That's not true at all," Chiharu cut in, "It's clear to see that Li-kun doesn't mind! You're his girlfriend after all, I wish my boyfriend would tutor me with stuff..." she grumbled about Yamazaki and always reading comic books while clutching the dust pan with annoyance. The two girls that accompanied her sweat-dropped and went back to what they were doing.

"Besides that," Tomoyo said, "It's just extra time for Li-kun to spend with kawaii Sakura-chan!" her eyes sparkled as Sakura hurried to finish her chores.

They could hear talking as students were starting to return to the classroom. They could hear Yamazaki telling another one of his stories as they entered with Syaoran following behind with a curious look on his face as he listened. Sakura's eyes softened when she saw him and she went to him, pulling him from his interest as she wrapped her arms around him. Tomoyo giggled when Yamazaki continued on and both of them paid attention until Chiharu smacked him upside the head. Gone were the days where she'd strangle him**;** now she would often disrupt him more... painfully.

Tomoyo could hear Sakura asking if the story was true and Syaoran was interested in the answer as well, while Chiharu denied it all. She smiled. They would never change.

"So, no after school clubs today?" Tomoyo asked as the group started to pack up for the day.

Sakura shook her head. "No, not when it's so close to the holidays. The sports clubs are busy getting things settled for the vacation and then we'll pick up our activities in the New Year. What about you, do you still go to choir practice?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah, we need to practice for the upcoming winter festivals."

"I can't wait**!** I love Tomoyo-chan's singing, don't you Syaoran?" she turned to look up at him.

Syaoran smiled down at her and nodded. He agreed with Sakura on a lot of things, and this happened to be among the many. Tomoyo did have a wonderful voice**,** and they all looked forward to the festivals in which she will sing.

"I have to be going," she told them while the students in the class faded out, "I'll call you tonight, Sakura-chan."

"Okay," Sakura said, hugging her best friend before she left the classroom leaving only her and Syaoran.

Syaoran quickly gathered up the rest of his books, shoving them into his bag while Sakura did the same. Together they walked to their lockers to replace their indoor slippers with their shoes and found their coats. Sakura glanced outside and saw that it was getting dark and it looked rather chilly.

"Ready to go?" Syaoran asked, holding the door open for her. Every day they walked home together ever since he returned from Hong Kong. She followed after him and together they started on the path toward the school gates. They walked passed a few lingering students and said goodbye to the ones whom they knew. Once passed the gates, Syaoran took hold of her hand. There was a policy about displaying affection on the school grounds, so once they got past there they were okay.

Syaoran was suddenly taken by surprise when Sakura latched onto his side. Gently she pushed him against the wall, silencing any questions he was about to ask by placing her lips against his. He quickly responded, returning to gentle kiss on the almost empty streets. When they broke apart, she embraced him.

"It's not often you make the first move," he joked softly.

She blushed, "Hoe! Sorry, I've just been holding it in since you came back to the classroom with Yamazaki-kun..."

"How come?" he couldn't help but ask.

Sakura buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent from his winter jacket. "You just looked so kawaii!"

"Huh?"

"Well you know, when you looked all interested in whatever Yamazaki-kun was talking about!"

"I did?" he asked, blinking as they started down the sidewalk that would lead them first to her house.

"Mmm hmm...it was adorable."

"If you say so..." he mumbled. Sakura was the only person who could get away with saying such things about him.

"What was he talking about anyway?" she asked as they turned a corner.

"I don't know, something about snow and kissing before Mihara-san interrupted him."

"Oh..." she said, looking to the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, concerned. He stopped them from walking and took her by the shoulders. She looked up at him sadly. "Sakura...?"

"Oh, it's nothing much," she sighed. "It's just that it's getting so close to Christmas and there hasn't been any sign of snow yet..."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he said.

"But... snow is more romantic!" she pouted up at him. It was a well known fact that the boy from Hong Kong hated anything to do with the cold and that included snow.

"If that's what you think," he shrugged.

"Mou...Syaoran...you're so mean sometimes!"

"I am not!" he said, causing her to giggle.

She reached up and pecked him on the cheek, "I'm just kidding. You can be grumpy sometimes, but I still love you and I know you don't like snow."

"I love you too," he told her, placing a hand on her waist and pulling her closer to his side. He shivered slightly from the small gusts of cold wind. "It looks like you may just get your snow anyway, it's freezing cold!"

"It is pretty cold," she said, rubbing her hands together. She had forgotten her mittens that morning. Syaoran noticed this and took of his gloves, giving them to her. "Hoe? Syaoran, you hands will get cold!"

"They're a bit big, but they'll do the trick," he said, shrugging it off.

"But-"

"Put them on, Sakura," he laughed gently, shoving one hand in his pocket and the other in her pocket on the far side. "I'll be find, I'll keep my hands warm this way, okay?"

"Okay..." she smiled up at him and placed the gloves on that were indeed a bit too big. They continued walking until Sakura stopped at another corner. "Hey, Syaoran?"

"Yeah?" he looked down at her.

"Can we go to the Tsukimine Shrine before we go home?"

"Sure, but isn't your father expecting you home?" he asked as she guided him toward the shrine.

She shook her head. "No, he's staying late at the university tonight."

"What about your brother? Doesn't he call every day at 6 to make sure you're home?"

"Nope, he has an exam coming up so he won't waste his time in calling anyone," she said, pulling him up the steps to the shrine. "I haven't been here in awhile!"

"Same here," he said, looking around. It wasn't yet decorated for the upcoming festivals and no one was around. They made their way to the shrine itself where the bell hung for making wishes.

"I should write a letter and Christmas card for Kaho-sensei and Eriol-kun tonight," she said, as if suddenly remembering, "I haven't written them for quite some time..."

They stood there for a moment before Sakura rung the bell, making her wish. She turned back to Syaoran and smiled. "Aren't you going to make a wish?"

"No, I already have mine," he teased, bending to her height and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

They turned around and started down the steps when Sakura suddenly stopped, causing Syaoran to bump into her and quickly catching her before she fell forward.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

She pointed up. "Look! Syaoran, look! It's snowing!!" she yelped excitedly.

Syaoran looked up to see a few gentle flurries descending upon them and melting into the ground the below them. More and more came as Sakura ran out, laughing and twirling around. Syaoran watched with warm eyes toward her, not letting the fact that it was snowing bother him. All he could see was how happy and cute she was as the danced around at the falling flakes. He walked out to her, wrapping his arms around her and having her come to a stop.

He held her from behind and together they watched the sky as more snowflakes fell heavier.

"It's so beautiful..." she whispered, "and my wish came true after all!"

Syaoran chuckled, "I guess it did. You're beautiful too..."

"Mou...Syaoran..." she giggled and blushed.

"You know, they say that if two lovers kiss during the first snow, they'll fall more in love."

"Hoe? Really?"

"Er...that's what Yamazaki-kun was saying anyway..." he said, causing them both to sweat-drop**.** "**T**hen again...it's probably the lie that Mihara-san was talking about, ne?"

"Probably..." she laughed, turning in his arms to look up at him. "Let's see if it works?"

Syaoran smiled and bent his head to hers, wrapping his arms around her more tightly and bringing her up to him. She sighed happily against his lips as they moved against one another and she placed her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs at his nape. Gently they broke apart after a few moments and Sakura raised herself for another quick kiss before taking his hand.

"Then again, I don't think we need it after all, huh?" he asked as they started to walk home.

Sakura shook her head, "we all have all the love we need with each other. I love you, Syaoran!"

"I love you too," he held her closer, "but let's get home before we catch cold, ne?"


	2. Mall Santa

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP

An: I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post this one in time for Christmas! Because of that I'll make it up for it by posting this one and the oneshot after it! I hope you all had good holidays and the best of luck this year!

---

**Winter Love**

**Mall Santa**

**---  
**

Sakura was feeling disappointed.

It was the last weekend before Christmas and the winter break had also started as well. Sakura had been hoping to spend most of her time with her family, her best friend and of course her boyfriend. However, in the past week, Syaoran had been very busy; leaving as soon as school let out and even skipping a few of his after school soccer meetings.

When Sakura had tried asking him what he was so busy with, he just merely apologized and told her he was sorry he couldn't walk her home. So instead she had sadly gone to Tomoyo, who immediately sympathized with her friend and told Sakura not to worry that Syaoran probably had something important that needed to be looked after. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Tomoyo might've known if something was up, but when she clearly didn't let on, she dropped the thoughts completely and only hoped that Syaoran would have some free time soon.

She had been hoping to spend the evening with Syaoran, shopping for some last minute gifts for their friends and then going to her house to spend time with her family since his was in Hong Kong and her's was the closest he had there.

Currently she was in the mall with Tomoyo, looking for a last minute gift for Yukito and Touya. They had just recently moved to another city, but would be spending Christmas there. Since she was a bit low on money, she was hoping to be able to buy something for the two of them.

"I just don't know what to get," Sakura said as she looked through another window.

"Touya-san and Yukito-chan like to cook," Tomoyo suggested, "and since they moved into a new apartment, why don't we get them some nice cooking utensils?"

"I don't know..." Sakura shrugged. "It doesn't seem like a nice gift to me..."

"Sure it is, it's something that they enjoy. I'm sure they would like to have some new stuff!"

"Well I guess you're right then," Sakura suddenly smiled, "but I don't think we'll find much here. Why don't we try another mall?"

"Sure. We have the whole afternoon!" Tomoyo smiled and the two turned to leave the mall.

As they started down the escalators, something caught Tomoyo's eye and glancing at Sakura who wasn't paying much attention, she grinned. When they got off, Tomoyo grasp Sakura's hand and pulled her in another direction away from the doors.

"Hoe? Where are we going, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura blinked.

Tomoyo smiled. "You'll see."

Sakura didn't say anything and allowed Tomoyo to drag her until they came to a line up. There were several children lined up as Sakura's gazed fluttered over to them to the front of the line where a man sat with a white beard and red outfit.

"Santa Clause?" she asked excitedly, clutching Tomoyo's arm.

"It looks like it," Tomoyo smiled.

"Hoeee...I haven't seen Santa in the mall in a long time!"

"It's been a few years, ne?"

"But why are we in the line up? Aren't we a bit old?" Sakura questioned, looking around to see that they were indeed standing in the line up as more children and their parents stood behind them. Sakura blushed slightly, at some of the attention they were gaining from the parents.

"One is never too old to believe," Tomoyo stated matter-of-fact.

"That's not what onii-chan says..." Sakura grumbled, receiving a giggle from her best friend. While the line moved forward, they stood near a table where a couple of teenage girls that sat sipping some sodas.

"Ugh, that old Santa is like, totally checking me out," one girl scoffed.

"Aiko-chan," her friend giggled, "you always attract the wrong ones, don't you?"

"Cha, ew, mall Santas are like, so perverted!" Aiko complained.

"Totally, let's get out of here," her friend suggested and the two got up, dumping their sodas in the trash.

Tomoyo fought the urge to roll her eyes at the girls as they left. "Santa was definitely _not_ checking them out. Why do so many girls our age or younger seem to complain about it? It's clear that Santa there is more chivalrous than _that_."

Sakura nodded, though she didn't really understand the words that Tomoyo used, but she got the gist of the meaning. "Yeah, he's completely focused on those children in front of them."

As the line got closer, Sakura could hear more of the conversations that the children where having with Santa. The girls were mostly wanting dolls while the boys told him that they wanted cars, games and action figures for Christmas. One little boy no older than about two years old started crying when Santa sat him on his lap. Santa jumped and frantically tried to calm the child down which Sakura found strangely amusing for a Santa Clause to be acting. Tomoyo started laughing at Santas antics while the mother tried to apologize as she took her son away.

Finally it was Sakura's turn.

Tomoyo gave her a gentle push when she stood there frozen while Santa's elf was gesturing for her to come closer.

"Um...Tomoyo-chan, this is awkward. I really don't think we should be doing this...we're too old," she blushed, noticing that some of the children behind her were starting to get a bit impatient.

"Nonsense," Tomoyo assured her, "come on!"

Finally Santa looked toward them after talking to the elf from the other side of him that held a bag for candy canes to give to the kids. Santa looked wide-eyed at her and Sakura found herself feeling very ridiculous. She turned away again.

"Look, Tomoyo-chan, Santa is thinking the same thing!"

"I'm sure he isn't. I bet he's just surprised in a different way."

"Hoe...what do you mean?"

"You'll see, come on," Tomoyo said and gave Sakura yet another push.

Sakura stumbled up the small steps and...

Right into Santa's arms.

"Hoe!" Sakura gasped, she faced flaming red, as she looked from side to side hoping that not too many people had noticed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she flailed as Santa held her. "_Tomoyo-chan,_" she hissed back to her friend. She was mortified to see that Tomoyo was standing there filming it all.

"I am so sorry!" She said again, pulling herself from Santa's grasp and standing there feeling stupid. "You see my friend..."

Santa shook his head and cleared his throat, "it's fine, Sakura," he said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You know my name?"

Santa sweat-dropped. "Er...because I'm Santa! I know all the names of the good little boys and girls...now how about you tell me what you want for Christmas?"

"A-are you sure?" she couldn't help but ask. "Aren't I too old for this?"

"Who told you that?" Santa asked, surprised.

"My onii-chan..." she grumbled.

Santa sweat-dropped again. "I see...well, you're never too old as you believe."

Sakura felt more reassured by Santa saying those words and she came forward with a smile. Santa took her arm and sat her on his lap. Sakura wasn't so sure if she could really look him in the eye, she felt so weird.

But yet, it felt somehow familiar.

She blinked and looked back to Tomoyo who gave her a thumbs up.

Finally she turned back to him, looking him in the eyes.

Wait, didn't Santa have blue eyes?

This Santa's eyes were...

Amber.

Warm. Amber. Eyes.

She blinked once more. Santa seemed to snapped out his thoughts as well and coughed, glancing away.

"Hoee...Santa...aren't you suppose to have blue eyes?"

Santa stuttered. "Well...ah...um...uh you see...I ...uh...I...I went for different coloured contacts this year!"

"You did?!" she asked, surprised. "But you're wearing glasses...why would Santa wear glasses AND contacts?"

"Uh..." Santa gulped, his face red with a blush. "Just please tell me what you want for Christmas, Sakura."

Sakura pouted. There seemed to be more to this Santa and what they were letting on. She glanced back at Tomoyo who was grinning.

'_Wait a second...those eyes...' _she thought to herself. _'His touch...'_

"Syaoran!" she whispered, her eyes widened.

Santa completely blanched, unsure of what to say. "Uhhhhh...."

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?"

"Uh...lets talk about this later, ne Sakura?" he gulped. "There are still kids waiting in the line up..."

"Hoe..." she looked back to see that the children and their parents were becoming more and more impatient. "Okay then..."

"So tell me, little girl," Syaoran said, clearing his throat for a deeper voice that the children could hear, "what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

Sakura decided to make this quick since the children had been waiting for too long now. She listed off a few girly necessities that Syaoran wasn't surprised to hear like a new purse, some clothes, one of the latest movies that had recently been released on DVD.

However the last part surprised him a bit when she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "But most of all, I just want you, Syaoran...I love you..."

"I...I'll see what I can do for you!" he said cheerfully. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas little Sakura!" he said when one of his elves pointed to her watch. Sakura noticed as well and pulled herself up off his lap, but still heard his whispered words, 'I love you too,' for only her to hear.

She went back to Tomoyo who was gushing behind her video camera and blushed. "You knew, didn't you?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Tomoyo put her video camera away inside her bag, smiling. "You could say that."

"Hoee...why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't think Syaoran wanted you to know," Tomoyo said, "he feels pretty silly doing the mall Santa thing."

"Why is he?"

"Well, he said something about his mother telling him he needed some job experience and this time of year, this was the easiest one to get. I'm sure he'll explain it in more detail later. It's almost closing time for him, do you want to wait around?"

Sakura turned back to look at Syaoran again who had a very excited little boy on his lap telling him everything he wanted for Christmas. She smiled warmly at the scene. She shouldn't be surprised by this at all. She knew Syaoran better than anyone else and knew that he was a very kind person and that deep down inside he had more soft spots than what he let on; one of them being for kids.

"You know, someday he's going to be a really good father," Tomoyo said.

"T-T-T-T-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura blushed, pulling her attention from him. Behind her she heard a startled choking sound and knew that Syaoran must've heard Tomoyo as well.

Tomoyo only giggled when taking Sakura by the hand and leading her toward a couple of benching where they would sit and wait for Syaoran to finish his job.


	3. Ice

**a/n:** Here's the extra one I promised! thanks CheeseyCraziness for being my BETA for this one!

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP

---

**Winter Love**

**Ice**

---

Syaoran shivered while pulling his jacket tightly around him as he followed the two giggling girls down the sidewalk toward Sakura's house. He glared up at the gray clouds above them, daringthe clouds to start snowing. Again. Once more the weather forecast had been completely wrong when he checked it before going to school. The day was suppose to be partially cloudy, but in the more mild temperatures with a chance of rain.So, he opted on wearing a lighter jacket and stuffed his umbrella in his bag on the way out the door that morning. Suddenly the weather had changed later that morning. The so**-**called mild temperatures dropped and they ended up expecting snow instead, which it had and there was currently a good five centimeters of the stuff on the ground.

He turned his attention back to the girls that were a little waysahead of him, chatting between themselves. Normally he'd be walking alone with Sakura on the warmer days or getting a drive with her and Tomoyo, but today the girls decided to instead walk. Why they wanted to walk in the freezing cold and snow, he had no idea. Sakura seemed to love the winter time, but he simply despised it, wishing for it to become spring: it washis favourite time of year, when the weather was warmer and the cherry blossoms where blooming... followed by the warm summer... where he'd probably spend most of his days after school and on summer break on the beach with Sakura...

"Achoo!" he sneezed, snapping from thoughts of the warmer spring and summer that involved his precious girlfriend.

"Syaoran, you okay?" Sakura's sweet voice asked from ahead of him.

"What are you talking about?" He shivered, his teeth chattering**.** "It's freezing cold... and it looks like it's going to start snowing. _Again_."

Sakura turned toward him, walking backwards and looked worriedly at him. She walked up to her boyfriend, causing him to look down slightly confused at her. Before he could protest, she already had her scarf off and was standing on her tiptoes to wrap it around his neck. She had been the smart one for always keeping extra stuff in the locker room at school.

"S-Sakura..." he stuttered, looking at the thick pink scarf wrapped around him. "You'll get cold!"

"No, I'm fine, Syaoran," she smiled up at him, "I'm wearing a warm coat, so I'm fine!"

Syaoran stuffed his hands in his pockets, eying her from the feet up. There was no way she'd be warm while wearing their junior high's school uniform! _'Sucks to be wearing a skirt on these days... Sure glad I'm not a girl,' _he pondered to himself, happy to be wearing pants. Not that it helped a whole lot.

"I'm sorry, Li-kun," Tomoyo turned to look back at the two; "Sakura-chan and I like to sometimes walk on these cool, crisp days because we find it refreshing. I didn't take into consideration that temperatures had dropped since this morning and you're only wearing a thin jacket..."

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize," Syaoran said, holding his hands up in protest, "I should've worn my winter jacket like you two are." He couldn't help but wonder how these two had known that the day would've ended up as it had. Next time he wouldn't trust the weather man at all.

"Still..." Tomoyo said softly, "You're used to the warm weather in Hong Kong, ne?"

Syaoran nodded, somewhat beginning to miss that one thing the most about his home. It was warm all year long, pretty much.

"You must miss your home this time of year, ne Syaoran...?" Sakura whispered sadly looking up at him as she continued to walk backwards slowly.

He looked down at her, his amber eyes softening. It was almost half a year since hehadreturned to Tomoeda after a year of finishing his obligations in Hong Kong with his clan. He smiled at her, cupping her cheek with his gloved hand.

"Hai, I do, sometimes. But my home is here now, Sakura, with you."

She smiled brightly up at him as they continued to walk. They found themselves lost within each other's eyes and didn't hear Tomoyo's cries of warning.

"Hoe!!!!" Sakura screeched when she lost her footing on a patch of ice that was in their way. Her arms flailed and she grabbed the nearest thing, which had actually been Syaoran's hand as he reached out for her. "HooooeEEE!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura clenched her emerald eyes shut, anticipating hitting the ice**,** and she fell backwards. She felt herself go down, but instead of hitting the hard ice she had a softer landing, which grunted.

She looked up to see Syaoran wincing ever so slightly as he tried to cover the up the pain of having landed on his hip. He was slightly propped up on one arm as the other arm held her protectively against him.

"You okay?" he whispered, with a small smile.

Sakura gasped, "Syaoran! But how...? I mean, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," he assured her, "I managed to maneuver us when you grabbed on to me so that you wouldn't get hurt."

"Syaoran..." she whispered, tearfully.

"Hey, hey...now don't cry...!" he said, a bit of panic mixed in his voice. He didn't like it when she cried!

"Syaoran..." she muffled against his chest, "I should've been watching where I was going! Now you're hurt because of me!"

"No, no, I said I was okay!" he said quickly. "Besides, I should've been watching where I was going, too!"

They heard a familiar beeping coming from the side and both of them turned their heads to see Tomoyo standing there, camera in hand. "Oh ho ho ho ho! I shall call this one_ 'Prince Li Charming saves his kawaii Princess Sakura-chan on the ice!_'"

"Hoe..." Sakura blushed, deeply.

"Daidouji..." Syaoran groaned, wanting to slap his forehead while their friend giggled and started to zoom in on them. He attempted to help them up, when Sakura stumbled and the two lost their footing once more.

"Oof," Syaoran grunted once more.

"Sorry..." Sakura said, sweatdropping. "Tomoyo-chan, can you help us up?"

Tomoyo giggled, shutting the camera off and putting it away before making her way over to the kawaii blushing couple, hoping to help them to their feet.


End file.
